Night Timing
by Dumbledoor
Summary: Hermione's fantasy stars Draco Malfoy. AU.


**JK Rowling owns _Harry Potter_. **

* * *

The first discernible sign that something was wrong: Hermione Granger's wrists were bound to the headboard, her arms stretched so she could not move her shoulders.

She wasn't even in her room. This was Malfoy's room. The lights were off.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, exhibiting language that only Ron could delight in.

Her ankles were also tied. Her legs were spread very wide and straight, exposing her underwear because she only wore an oversized shirt (Ron's).

"Malfoy!"

She heard him walking from the darkness. "Granger. I see you've caught yourself in a bind." He turned on the bedside lamp. "Nice underwear."

He was still wearing school robes, which added to the feeling of being _severely_ under-dressed.

He pressed a finger against her knickers, getting a feel, before she started panicking.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He took a vial the size of a Muggle water bottle from the bedside. "Drink it."

"To hell I will."

He sighed, seemingly annoyed. He then pointed his wand at her. "Imperio."

The next thing she knew, he was lying beside her, throwing the vial across the room. She stretched to get her face away from his.

"W-what did you do?"

He pressed his lips on her right shoulder. "You should be wondering what is was _you_ did."

What did he make her do, indeed?

"Tell me, Granger," he said, "how long have you and the weasel been fucking?"

"Three months. Since Christmas."

He smiled against her skin.

"Naughty Granger, shagging while the other weasels are there. Did he give you an orgasm?"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she realized the types of answers she was compelled to give him.

"No."

"_Has_ he ever made you orgasm?"

His wand traced patterns all over her clothes. Wherever he traced, the tip would slice her clothes clean

"Please."

"Answer the question."

"Never." The veritaserum was completely taking over, she was far too vulnerable and shocked to defend herself.

He lifted the pieces of clothing one by one, as if collecting them.

"Don't be embarrassed, princess. No one could ever expect that idiot to satisfy you. Loosen up. Your whole body is so tense."

She was completely naked. He put his wand on the bedside. He caught her chin in one hand, and fear once again overtook her as she looked into his eyes.

Malfoy continued to stare at her face, and if her mind hadn't been too busy fearing and hating the man, she would've noticed the way his eyes slowly took on a very confident, dangerous gleam; he was in control, and he was ready.

He kissed her mouth, sucking and pushing down that she couldn't breathe.

His kisses made it all the way to her ear before he whispered, "How do you masturbate, Granger?"

"N-n..." No. No. NO. She shook her head, feeling a bit faint.

Malfoy resumed peppering her skin with gentle kisses. "I said, how. Do. You. Touch. Yourself."

"I.. I rub my finger around m-my... m-my... clit."

He straddled her, pressing his erection against her stomach. He bent down and once again kissed her neck, and this time he slowly worked his way down, running his fingers down her sides and grabbing her hips.

"Which finger?"

"The middle one."

"Do you insert it inside you?"

"N-no."

"Are you good at touching yourself?"

"I don't know."

He smirked at that. Malfoy's mouth was currently on her hipbone.

Then she felt his fingers at her entrance. She uselessly attempted to close her thighs.

"Don't fight against the ropes too hard, Granger. You could cut yourself." He used one palm underneath her to angle her more towards him.

She shrieked as he slowly slid his fingers inside. It was only slightly moist, and for the life of her she hoped her body could take his abuse.

"Let's do things my way first." And with that, he started ramming his fingers in there, she didn't know how many, but it certainly did not feel like just one.

"NO!"

Her whole body was shaking, her knees and thighs trying to get away from him. But she was hopelessly spread. Her head fell back as he got more urgent and tilted her a bit more.

"You see," he continued his conversation with the screaming girl, "I'm trying to see if my fist could fit in your tight cunt. Merlin, I've always wondered if _your_ fist could fit in here. Every time you raise your hand in class, I picture you shoving it up your skirt."

"You're perverted." Disgusting. A fucking prick.

"Don't worry. You'll appreciate my perverted side soon enough."

He removed the hand underneath her and started to rub her clit. He rubbed it and pretty soon she felt herself getting wet.

"Now we're talking. Just like this, right? When you're in the dorm with the others sleeping beside you, you rub yourself all over?" Malfoy's eyes were devouring every piece of her skin. She couldn't stop herself from letting out an agonized moan when his head dipped down and he ran his tongue against her. The friction down there overcame the tension she felt from the ropes stretching her.

"How does Weasley usually take you?"

Missionary. Simple. The usual.

The truth potion would not allow her silence to his question.

"M-m... "

His mouth and fingers proceeded to get rough with her. He paused only to repeat the question. "Does he like you to be on top? Come on, Granger. We're all friends here."

_Do not say anything._ Her mind was screaming the answer. If she dared take another breath, or unclamp her mouth now, she'd be done for.

"Don't strain yourself. We have a long way to go."

Still roughly licking her, he twisted his fingers so abruptly inside it triggered an orgasm. She jerked upwards suddenly.

"Missionary," she gasped, crying and shaking as Malfoy kept licking her sensitive nub. "No, no, no..."

He chuckled. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

In another second, he backed up and took his wand from the bedside table.

He pointed the wand at her face. Wiped her tears with his fingers still slick from her juices.

He gave her a cruel smile. "Today, you get to be on top. Imperio."

* * *

When she was released from the Imperius Curse, she was all roped up, this time hanging from the ceiling. She couldn't describe how dirty this position made her feel. It was worse than being tied spread eagled on the bed. Her wrists were bound together above her head, but most of her weight was supported by her knees and thighs. He had roped her around the knees so she'd be spread, her knees lifted almost to her armpits.

Even her ankles were bound. She was completely restricted once again. Hermione was sweaty all over, and she really did not want to know why.

Malfoy was standing in front of her, naked and grinning.

"Keep your back straight, else you'll break them."

"Please, Malfoy. Let me go."

"Sorry, princess. But you tell me a guy who would pass up an opportunity like this."

She kept caving her chest in, so he added another rope. It coiled around her neck, pulling upwards her chin and ears. The feeling of suffocation overwhelmed her until Malfoy prodded her back to straighten and the constraint around her throat slacked a bit.

She whimpered when he flicked her in the nipple. Her left breast was bound in ropes, squeezed and aching.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"No!"

He kissed her on her other breast. She almost cried when he began to alternate between licking and biting softly. He sucked on her bound breast, twisting and pulling on her other with wicked fingers.

No, he's not allowed to do this. This was something Ron should do. Her lover. Not some twisted, insane pervert.

"Is this better?" He whispered.

She moaned. "Y-yes. It is." Because, relative to before, it was.

She felt his hardness press against her sticky entrance.

"You were a good girl, you know? Your cunt was fucking heaven."

Her flinch only made him laugh. Malloy started to grind up and down her slit. She realized she felt really sore there.

"You came three times. You rode me and you fucking loved it, touching yourself-"

"Stop it!" Block him out. Block him out. "You made me do those things!"

"No one's forcing you to get wet and ready for me, so why are you doing that right now?"

"That's my body doing it!"

"So let your body take it and enjoy." He went behind her and she felt his erection enter.

"How does this feel?"

"Everything's so hot, and sore."

"Well you've already taken my cock in before, so this shouldn't hurt too much." He pounded her fast, letting his cock go all the way out and then ram its way in. He pulled on her hair, biting and kissing her on the neck. He squeezed her breasts. She felt suffocated again.

"I want you to come for me, princess. I want your humiliation." His hand went lower and started rubbing her clit again, even though his thrusts kept swinging her back and forth, and everything felt so rough she couldn't focus. She felt too much of him, his skin hitting her hard, his hands slamming her whole body against his again and again.

"Are you humiliated, Hermione?" He said in between loud grunts.

"Yes."

"But this feels good, right? You like this?" His thrusts went deeper, and her walls stretched every time, heating impossibly further.

"Physically? Yes. Everything else no."

Her answers were coming in more evenly now. She was too spent to keep up a filter.

"Are you about to come?"

"I... don't know. I think so. _Oh_."

"Has your boyfriend ever taken you from behind?"

"No, never."

He continued teasing her with questions. Whether she liked it slow or fast. Whether he was rubbing her hard enough (no, and then yes). If she ever gave head. Threesome. If she liked when he did this. Or that. He told her that yes, her fist _had_ fit in her pussy.

Hermione begged not to hear the rest of the details, but he did not listen.

Malfoy was using all her answers against her, following all her advice but in his own way, much more forceful and deeper.

When she came, it was so very powerful, and it was just the way she liked it, she hated herself, her body, hated him so much.

It wasn't until hours later when she mercifully fell asleep, enclosed in a tight embrace with a man who wanted nothing more than to see her broken down.

* * *

Hermione woke up from her nap, breathing very heavily. Books scattered all about her bed, and she bristled knowing she still had an essay to do.

She groaned at her latest fantasy of Draco Malfoy. It all felt too real, but she knew better. Malfoy was with Greengrass. Although they were civil, they would never walk down that path.

She stepped into the library, intending on finishing her homework.

Malfoy was sitting at a desk, studying. He looked up and nodded at her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy. Have you gotten the patrol times for next week?"

"Yes."

She sat with her back facing him. Taking a deep breath, she finally focused on her work.

Draco watched her sit down and force herself to study. She was putting her hair up in a pony tail. He smiled as he saw a tiny dark bruise on the back of her neck, the only spot where he would leave his mark. The rest would be, like always, magically faded, just like the reality of her torture fading into a hazy fantasy.


End file.
